Several lines of experimental evidence indicate that plasma fibronectin is an important factor in host defense against the multisystem organ failure often seen in critically ill burn, trauma, and post-operative patients. Such organ failure is especially noted in the setting of sepsis. Small, uncontrolled trials have indicated that the correction of low plasma fibronectin concentrations in critically ill patients by the intravenous infusion of the fibronectin rich blood product, cryoprecipitate, may have propitious effects on cardiopulmonary and renal function and help control sepsis. The empiric uses of cryoprecipitate therapy in critically ill patients has increased in response to these preliminary reports. This proposal is for the continuation of an ongoing randomized, controlled clinical trial designed to address the hypothesis that infusion of fibronectin rich concentrates (i.e. cryoprecipitate) does favorably alter the physiologic status of critically ill patients. The study design is such that intensive care unit patients with low plasma fibronectin concentrations and evidence of respiratory failure, renal failure or sepsis are randomized to receive an infusion of either cryoprecipitate (fibronectin rich) or cryoprecipitate poor plasma (fibronectin poor). Following infusion patients are closely followed for changes in cardiopulmonary, renal and septic status. Serial measurements of coagulation parameters, as well as fibronectin, fibrinogen, plasminogen and antithrombin III concentrations are also made to assess the comparative ability of cryoprecipitate and cryoprecipitate poor plasma to correct low plasma fibronectin concentrations and clotting factor abnormalities.